fantastic_pretty_curefandomcom-20200214-history
Perfect Harmony
Perfect Harmony (パーフェクトハーモニー Pāfekuto Hāmonī) is the Pretty Cures' second group attack in Pretty Cure 5☆Reborn. It was first used in Episode 23 and requires the use of the Dream Tracer and the Pretty Cure Instruments. To use this attack, they all need to be in Idol Form. Description Hidarin and Migirin (in their fairy forms) appear and summon the Dream Tracer, and the Cures then call upon their Pretty Cure Instruments. Each Cure grabs their respective Instrument and poses with it. They all shout "Grant us the gift of song!", and the transformation begins. First, it shows Cure Sapphire gaining her boots, followed by Cure Lotus getting her dress. Then, Cure Sweet's earrings change into Idol Form earrings, followed by Cure Flare's lengthening and changing in style. Finally, Cure Starlight's headset appears, and they introduce themselves, completely transformed before striking a final pose. The Cures then begin singing Cloud Nine. Before the pre-chorus of the song, holograms of the light halves of the Cures appear and release butterflies of their theme colours into the sky, and the Cures pass through the holograms and begin singing again. The girls surround the Dream Tracer back to back, joined by Hidarin and Migirin bouncing around. The Cures then play a piece on their respective Instrument, and shout out "Pretty Cure, Perfect Harmony!", which makes a large beam of light hit the enemy, which usually defeats them. Incantation Japanese Hidarin: 広げ！世界の笑顔！ Migirin: 上げる！愛の力！ Hidarin & Migirin: 現れる、ドリームトレーサー！ Cure Starlight: プリキュアボイスライブスタートの時間であるよ！ Cure Starlight, Flare, Sweet, Lotus, Sapphire: プリキュアパーフェクトハーモニー！ Romanization Hidarin: Hiroge! Sekai no egao! Migirin: Ageru! Ai no chikara! Hidarin & Migirin: Arawareru, Dorīmu Torēsā! Cure Starlight: Purikyua Boisu Raibu Sutāto no jikan de aru yo! Cure Starlight, Flare, Sweet, Lotus, Sapphire: Purikyua Pāfekuto Hāmonī! Literal Translation Hidarin: Spread out! Smiles of the world! Migirin: Increase! Power of love! Hidarin & Migirin: Appear, Dream Tracer! Cure Starlight: It's time for Pretty Cure Voice Live Start! Cure Starlight, Flare, Sweet, Lotus, Sapphire: Pretty Cure Perfect Harmony! Lyrics |-|Romaji= red|Jounetsu}}/ Kuraudo Nain kara #FADA5E|Kaori}}/ Kuraudo Nain kara Shokku de mitsumete Ima jitsugen suru Tsumari daremo ga aru Sorenari de tokubetsuna Kami wa watashitachi wo ataeta Watashitachi ga sunde kono wakusei |-|Kanji= 私は空を見つめる 私の過去を考える それは本当に本当ですか？ 何か悪いことをしたか いきなり実現さ 人間がギフトであることを クラウドナインから クラウドナインから ショックでみつめて 今実現する つまり誰もがある それなりで特別な 神は私たちを与えた 私たちが住んでこの惑星 私たちと地球がある クラウドナインからのギフト 私たちはメッセージを広める だから、誰もが知っているだろう つまりすべてがある クラウドナインからのギフト |-| English= I stare up at the sky Thinking about my past Is it truly real? Did I do something bad? I suddenly realized That humans are a gift From Cloud Nine From Cloud Nine Staring in shock I realize now That everybody is Special in their own way God gave us This planet we live on We and the Earth are A gift from Cloud Nine We'll spread the message So everybody will know That everything is A gift from Cloud Nine Trivia *This is the first attack to have a song as part of the incantation. Gallery Video Category:Pretty Cure 5☆Reborn Category:Pretty Cure 5☆Reborn attacks Category:Attacks Category:Group Attacks Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Reborn Dark Pretty Cures